1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer systems include not only a motherboard, but also one or more expansion cards that provide specialized functions. Such expansion cards conventionally have been sold with a vertical slot cover along one edge having an outward extending tab. When an expansion card is plugged into pin connectors inside a computer enclosure, the extending tab of the slot cover abuts a support plate formed at a rear panel of the enclosure. A cutout defined in the tab of the slot cover coincides with a hole defined in the support plate. A screw or a bolt is extended through the cutout and engaged in the hole. The slot cover is thus secured to the support plate.
When installing or removing several expansion cards, using fasteners such as screws or bolts is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required.
Therefore, there is space for improvement within the art.